Halloween
by ringspells
Summary: CLex SLASH -- It’s Halloween, and people are not always as they seem. Or maybe they are.


Title: Halloween

Author: MeLi remmirath@fibertel.com.ar

Webpage: 

Fandom: Smallville

Crossover: No  
Series/Sequel: No  
Pairing: CLex

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I wish I owned the boys, but I don't. I own nothing. No profit made. 

Summary: It's Halloween, and people are not always as they seem. Or maybe they are.

AN: Lillian's help was incredibly valuable, thanks so much hon.

AN II: This fic's not really nice to Lana. Be warned :o)

AN III: I know the title is not really creative, but I'm unbelievably lousy with titles.

This was written for the Got Clex January Contest and was awarded 3rd place.

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

When had spending time with a bunch of high school kids become his whole social life, Lex wondered. Not that he was complaining, since it meant spending time with Clark Kent, and it wasn't like there was much more to do in Smallville, but still... He didn't remember the last time he'd thrown a costume party. Not one as innocent as this one was bound to be, anyway. Yet here he was, in the study of his own medieval castle, planning the details with an over-caffeinated Chloe Sullivan and a dull-as-hell Lana Lang. What could Clark possibly see in this girl for having been in love with her for so long? He now understood why Pete didn't want to get involved in the organization part.

"So, should the party have a theme?" Chloe asked with visible enthusiasm. "How about drag?" She looked from Lex to Lana, waiting for their opinions.

"No way, I'm not dressing as a guy," Lana shook her head.

"That's right, how would you manage to look like a princess if dressed in men's clothes?" Lex smirked as he talked to Lana, who seemed annoyed by the comment. It was so easy to bait her it was almost getting boring. Almost, but not quite. He turned to Chloe, who was trying hard not to laugh. "I like the idea, though; it's been long since I last wore a dress..."

Lana looked at him with a shocked expression.

"I think people would be more comfortable if they can choose whatever they want – as long as it's costume, of course – so no theme. You can still wear a dress, if you want to," she smiled at Lex as she said so. She liked the idea of Sexy Lexy in a dress.

"I might," he replied as Clark entered the room.

"Clark, good to see your watch's working," Chloe snapped as Clark took a seat on the couch, next to Lex.

"Sorry, I had some last minute chores to finish. Have you decided anything yet?" he leaned over Lex to look at the notebook where Chloe was writing down the details.

"Just that we won't have a theme. At this rate we'll be celebrating Christmas instead of Halloween," Chloe said, showing Clark the almost blank page. When he realized he was leaning over Lex, Clark quickly sat back against the armrest of the couch. 

"What about decoration?" Clark asked, trying hard not to blush at the way Lex was smiling at him.

"I'll have a team working on that, so whatever we decide, they'll do," Lex turned back from Clark, allowing him to relax a little. "What do you think?" he asked Chloe.

"Well, the whole creepy thing would go well with the castle. You know, spider webs and stuff," Chloe seemed fond of this idea, and nobody was about to argue with her.

"OK. And we can buy the pumpkins for the lamps from your parents, right?" Lex asked Clark.

"Sure, just let me know how many and I'll bring them here," Clark answered, liking the idea of the ball room lit with candles and jack-o-lanterns. 

"OK, what about food?" Lana asked, not enjoying being ignored. She was used to being the center of attention. 

"Pumpkin pies and lots of candy," Lex suggested.

"Definitely _lots_ of candy," Clark said.

"OK," Chloe said, writing it down. "How about pumpkin juice? I've never tried it, but I liked how it sounded in 'Harry Potter'," she added, blushing at the mention of the children's books.

"I love those books," Lex said, smiling at her, making her feel comfortable. Clark loved that about Lex; he could be really intimidating sometimes – most of the time, actually – but he knew how to put people at ease. "Butterbeer sounds good, too," he added.

"Tell me about it," Clark cut in," it makes me wish The Three Broomsticks was real..." 

"And Honeydukes? All those kinds of candy... Rowling didn't leave any aspect of life out of the Magic World, did she?" Chloe said, happy she wasn't being laughed at for reading 'Harry Potter', though she'd never have guessed Lex had read them, too, let alone liked them. "Well, except for Harry's homosexual nature..." she added as an afterthought.

"Thank you! I've been trying to get that notion into Clark's brain forever," Lex said, looking at the disbelieving look Clark sported.

"Are you kidding? _I_ know there's no way in Hell Harry's straight, but you'll never get _Clark_ to acknowledge it," Chloe said, happy that she had someone to talk about this with.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe if he reads '**Rite of Passage**'[1]... That story can convert anyone," Lex said, smiling mischievously.

"Why didn't I think of introducing him to slash?" Chloe said, shaking her head. "He must read '**Love Under Will**'[2]. That story's just... amazing," she went on with a grin.

"You don't have to _introduce_ me to slash, you know," Clark told her, "but I never thought there was _HP_ slash."

"What about alcohol?" Lana asked, wanting the talk to go back to party-planning. She hadn't read the books and hadn't the faintest idea what slash was, and she didn't like being left out of the conversation. 

"I would have guessed you haven't read those books," Lex said in an amused tone. He was about to say 'I would have guessed you didn't read', but thought better of it. It would be putting her down unnecessarily, after all. "I think it's absurd to point out you're all under the legal drinking age, but since the police won't be dropping by, I'll leave that to your judgment. Just remember I'll be the only responsible adult present–"

"OK then, we'll have alcohol," Chloe interrupted, smiling, and added it to her notebook. "I think that's it, then."

"What will you be wearing?" Clark asked the others.

"Tsk-tsk, that's a surprise, my friend," Lex said, grinning.

"But I don't know what to–"

"Don't worry, Clark, I have an idea of what you could wear," Chloe cut him off as she stood up, not mentioning Lex had already bought Clark's outfit. "OK, if that's all, I'll be going now. Anyone needs a ride?" Both Clark and Lana nodded, and Lex walked them to the door. It would be an interesting party, Lex thought as they left. If for nothing else, for the fact he'd get to see Clark in leather.

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

"Chloe, you'd better have chosen something good for me, or I'll kill you," Clark said in a non-very-convincing manner. They were at her house, getting ready for the party.

"Come on, Clark, you know you couldn't hurt me. Besides, the party's in a few hours, so you'll have to like what's been chosen," Chloe said as she retrieved two bags from her closet. "You'll look great, stop worrying," she added when she saw Clark frown, and handed him a bag. She saw Clark's eyes widen as he looked into it.

"You'll be a rock star," she told him as Clark pulled a pair of black leather pants out of the bag, visibly shocked.

"They'll look great on you. I can't wait to see the look on Lex's face," she said as she started towards the door to get dressed in the bathroom.

"What–"

"Come on, Clark, you've seen the way he looks at you," she cut him off. "And how you look at him... I think it's time you do something about it," she finished, smiling at him.

"You think he... I... he likes me?" Clark asked, still shocked. He knew they kept flirting, but was it that obvious?

"Duh, Clark. Of course he does. Go on now, get dressed," she said, and left the room.

He started to undress, looking at the leather pants. She'd told him earlier the outfits were new and not rented, so he decided to spare the underwear. He wouldn't want to ruin the outfit showing underwear lines, right? How she could afford those pants was beyond him. And then he realized she hadn't said _she_ had bought the pants, only that they had been bought. So. Lex had bought them. Why hadn't she said so? Why hadn't Lex given them to Clark himself? Probably because there was no way he would have agreed to wear them if he had known. Manipulative bastards. Well, it was too late to complain now. He put them on, amazed at the softness of the leather, and went to look at the mirror. Chloe had been right, he did look good in them, even if he said so himself. They were tight and fit him perfectly. There was a tank top in the bag as well, and he was putting it on when he heard her knock at the door. He told her to come in as he went to look at the mirror again. Chloe gasped when she saw him. Hard muscles hugged by tight clothes; he looked gorgeous. 

"Better than I imagined," she said, walking towards him. Clark smiled and turned around, his eyes widening as he saw her. She was wearing a witch outfit that was not traditional at all, except for the pointy hat and the fact that it was black. Short, short skirt; tight tube top that showed more than it covered; bare legs; high-heeled black shoes and a cape that finished right above her hips completed the outfit. It was sexy as hell – and yet it did nothing for him.

"Planning on seducing someone tonight?" he asked her, smiling.

"Well, why should you be the only one who hooks up?" she said, checking herself out in the mirror. 

"You look great," Clark said, moving to sit on the bed.

"So do you," Chloe answered. "OK, make-up now," she moved to her dresser and took a small case from her drawer. "You first," she said, sitting next to Clark, who – much to his surprise – was willing to do this. He figured he'd be an alternative rocker.

"OK, but don't exaggerate," he told her.

"Don't worry, I just want to high-light your eyes. Some shadow and a little eyeliner…" She was looking through her case as she spoke, taking out a pencil, a small container and a fine brush. 

"Now, close your eyes," she indicated. 

Clark did as he was told, and she started applying the shadow, followed by the eyeliner. She did a quick job, and Clark liked what he saw when he looked in the mirror she handed him. The black eyeliner made his long eyelashes stand out, and the light eye-shadow, while almost invisible, brought up the color of his eyes. Chloe moved to the mirror over the dresser to do her own make-up, and shortly they were ready to go. 

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

Lex was looking at his reflection, satisfied with what he saw. He was wearing a purple silk dress, middle-thigh length, with a low-cut back and a draped neck. He'd wondered about wearing fake breasts, but decided against it, choosing to have a dress custom-made to bring up an air of femininity without disguising his masculinity at all. Besides, fake boobs were uncomfortable as hell. High-heeled sandals, a delicate silver necklace, a wig of slightly wavy, shoulder length, strawberry-blonde hair and light make up to accentuate his features completed the outfit. He looked damn good, and he knew it. He couldn't wait to see Clark's reaction. He heard the door bell and checked his watch. Chloe had decided she'd arrive early to check everything was all right, so that was probably her. With a last look at the mirror, he left his bedroom and headed downstairs. 

When Lex reached the door, the butler was already letting her and Clark in. God, was he gorgeous. Beautiful. The sight made Lex catch his breath. He let his eyes wander over the boy's figure before setting on his eyes. Wow.

It was the same for Clark. Lex looked stunning. 

"Wow, Lex, you look... amazing. So sexy..." and had he said that out loud? In front of Chloe?! Apparently, he had, for Lex was smiling predatorily and talking to him.

"You're not bad yourself, Clark. You look gorgeous," Lex said, and then turned to Chloe, who was very much enjoying the exchange, glad the outfit Lex'd chosen was serving its purpose – or one of its purposes, at least: Clark had never been this self-confident before. "You too, Chloe," Lex said, taking in what she was wearing. He'd paid for her outfit as well as Clark's, but she hadn't let him see her choice. He went on, "planning on seducing someone tonight?"

Clark smiled as he heard the same words he'd told Chloe earlier, but her response was slightly different.

"Why should you two have all the fun?" She looked at Clark to see the expected blush tinting his cheeks. After all, Clark was working on dismissing his shyness, but that didn't mean it wasn't still a part of him. At this, Lex couldn't wait any longer; he walked towards Clark, put his arms around his neck and gently kissed him.

Clark hadn't expected this to happen so soon in the evening, but he immediately kissed Lex back, parting his lips to give Lex's eager tongue access to that incredibly hot mouth. He thought he heard Chloe say something that sounded like "Finally!", but he couldn't be sure. Putting his arms around Lex's waist, Clark held him closer as the kiss deepened. At last they broke apart, both panting. Chloe was smiling happily at them.

With a last kiss to Clark's lips, Lex took his hand and led both teenagers to the ball room. As Chloe busied herself making sure every detail was perfect, Clark took Lex to sit on one of the couches in the room and started a make-out session. Not much later, they were interrupted by the door bell and the arrival of the first guests. 

"Do you think they'll notice if we go hide upstairs?" Lex asked Clark as the first people were let in. 

"I think, this being your house, people will expect to see you here," Clark answered, making Lex wonder how Clark had gotten to agree to this in the first place.

"We should at least wait until there's more than five people. Including us," Clark added, and Lex turned to see who the two new people were. He wasn't really surprised to see Lana and, of course, Whitney. She was wearing a princess costume. One wouldn't expect her to wear something so similar to what she'd been wearing when her parents died. Then again, she wore a piece of the meteor that killed them around her neck, so it wasn't so surprising after all. 

Whitney was Lana's Prince Charming. She even got him to wear tights. Poor boy, Lex was sure he wouldn't be the only one making fun of him. He couldn't help but grin when he saw the way the jock checked Chloe out when she went to greet them; Lana didn't look at all pleased. Until she saw Clark. Lex saw her eyes widen at the sight. Lex turned his attention back to Clark, expecting to catch him staring at her, but found him gazing at him instead. Happy, Lex smiled.

"So, what do you say. Wanna show them how it's done?" Clark whispered in Lex's ear as Lana grabbed Whitney's head and brought him down for a clumsy kiss; although whether intended as a show for Clark or to prove Chloe Whitney was Lana's, Lex wasn't sure.

Lex didn't answer; he just put his arms around Clark's neck and, as Clark put his around Lex's waist, he raised his head to give him a sweet, thorough kiss. This time it was Lex's mouth that opened under Clark's probing tongue. Wet sounds and throaty moans filled the room, since the music wasn't playing yet. When they felt out of air, they broke apart to find a grinning Chloe, a shocked Whitney and an annoyed Lana staring at them.

"I'm sorry, we didn't see you there," Lex said in a tone that left no doubt he meant the exact opposite. He threw a smug smile at Lana as he went to tell de DJ to turn on the music.

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

"So, the outfit had a purpose after all," Clark told Chloe when she disentangled herself from Pete enough to go talk to him.

"I never said it didn't," Chloe said, smiling. "So, are you ready for the game?"

"You mean you weren't kidding?" Clark asked. 

"Of course I wasn't kidding," she answered, going to a waiter and asking him to bring the papers and pencils she'd asked Lex to supply earlier that week.

"What game?" Pete asked, not knowing since he hadn't taken part of the organization of the party.

"You'll see," Chloe said when she returned.

The waiter came back with her request as well as a cordless microphone and a wooden box.

"Will everyone listen to me for a minute?" Chloe said into the microphone after turning down the music. Clark rolled his eyes. Not "can I have your attention, please," no. That was too polite for Chloe, Clark thought.

"We'll be playing a game now. Everyone who wants to play has to write their name in a piece of paper and put it in this box. Then every participant will take a paper and will have to choose a song they think best represents the person they picked. Then, that person will have to sing that song. Easy enough. You can participate alone or in pairs. Everyone understands? Good. Here are the papers and pencils, get started."

After a minute or so of contemplating the pros and cons of participating, and Chloe adding that the one who chose the song that best fit the person would win a prize and that everyone who participated could vote, almost everyone was putting their names in the box. 

"Okay," Chloe said after the last participants had placed their names, "we can start. Everyone come and pick a paper, we will have ten minutes to choose the song."

Chloe took out a paper, and was thrilled to see she'd gotten Clark and Lex. She had a list of perfect songs for them. 

After everyone had selected their songs, Chloe picked up the microphone again. 

"To make it more fair, the participant who has to sing the song will decide when they want to do it, and then that who got their name will say what song they have to sing. Lana, do you want to start?" So far with the fairness, Lex thought, but kept his mouth shut. He was looking forward to see what song they thought represented her. Lana accepted and got up. Some boy dressed as a doctor went to Lana and told her the title of the song. Chloe asked her if she knew it, which she did, and gave her the microphone. The boy then told the DJ the title, and the music began. 

_ I don't care what my teachers say  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
And everyone is gonna dress like me  
Wait and see, when I'm a supermodel  
  
And my hair will shine like the sea...  
And everyone will wanna look just like me... eeee...  
  
'Cause I'm young  
And I'm hip   
And so beautiful  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
I'm young  
And I'm hip  
So beautiful  
I'm gonna be a supermodel  
  
I wish that I was like Tori Spelling  
With a car like hers and a dad like hers  
And I would show them how,  
How it was done  
And that'd be fun, that'd be fun...  
  
If I write my school report  
On why I love my jeans  
Why I love my jeans...  
And oh, phone my locker door  
It's the coolest thing that you've ever seen!!_[3]_  
  
_

Everyone was clapping and laughing by the time the song died. Lex didn't understand how she wasn't utterly embarrassed by the lyrics – which fit her perfectly, in his opinion – but thought she probably considered it was 'cool' being thought of that way. Everyone wanted to go next, it seemed. After half a dozen songs – lyrics for which were looked up in a laptop Lex had supplied when the singer wasn't familiar with them – Chloe felt brave enough to sing. A girl dressed in an 80's fashion had gotten her name. She went to Chloe, then to the DJ, and the song began.

_ Kicking out a bad guy  
Beating up a monster  
Fighting against evil  
I'll rescue this town   
  
Over the buildings  
Over the mountains  
Over the blue sky  
Over the rainbow   
  
You know I'm a super girl  
Yes I'm a punky gal  
I never say die  
No one can stop me   
  
Flying at a high speed  
Having the courage  
Getting over crisis  
I'll rescue the people   
  
Over the buildings  
Over the mountains  
Over the blue sky  
Over the rainbow   
  
You know I'm a super girl  
Yes I'm a punky girl  
I never say die  
No one can stop me   
  
Cos I like to fight!**[4]**_  
  


Lex thought it was good enough for Chloe; the song wasn't entirely accurate, but she did like to go investigating, even if the 'protecting the town' part fit Clark more than her. It was a way of putting the things she did for 'The Torch', he thought. After a few more kids sang and a few more alcoholic beverages had by all – except Whitney, who had to sing UB40's 'Red Red Wine', a joke for him having to leave the Marines for having a problem with Alcohol – Clark convinced him they should go next. Chloe was the one to choose their song. She went to them and told Lex she would have made them sing Blur's 'Girls and Boys', but finally settled on Queen's 'Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy'. She went to the DJ and, as the music started, Clark and Lex started singing.

_ I can dim the lights and sing you songs full of sad things   
We can do the tango just for two   
I can serenade and gently play on your heart strings   
Be your Valentino just for you _

_ Ooh love - ooh loverboy   
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy   
Set my alarm, turn on my charm   
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned lover boy_

_ Ooh let me feel your heartbeat (grow faster, faster)   
Ooh ooh can you feel my love heat   
Come on and sit on my hot-seat of love   
And tell me how do you feel right after-all   
I'd like for you and I to go romancing   
Say the word - your wish is my command _

_ Ooh love - ooh loverboy   
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy   
Write my letter   
Feel much better   
And use my fancy patter on the telephone _

_ When I'm not with you   
I think of you always   
(I miss those long hot summer nights)   
I miss you   
When I'm not with you   
Think of me always   
Love you - love you _

_ Hey boy where do you get it from   
Hey boy where did you go ?   
I learned my passion in the good old   
Fashioned school of loverboys _

_ Dining at the Ritz we'll meet at nine precisely   
(One two three four five six seven eight nine o' clock)   
I will pay the bill, you taste the wine   
Driving back in style, in my saloon will do quite nicely   
Just take me back to yours that will be fine (come on and get it) _

_ Ooh love, (There he goes again just like a good old-fashioned lover boy)   
Ooh loverboy   
What're you doin' tonight, hey boy   
Everything's all right   
Just hold on tight   
That's because I'm a good old-fashioned fashioned lover boy_

Lex and Clark started dancing in the middle of the song, and by the end everyone was clapping, cat-calls were heard and a few were dancing as well. They handed the microphone back to Chloe, who was already calling someone else to sing, and made their way to a free armchair. Lex sat on Clark's lap, and they snogged till the last participants finished singing. When it was time to vote, Clark wanted to vote for the girl who'd chosen Chloe's song, but Lex had decided he'd vote for the kid who chose Lana's, and in the end Clark agreed – not that he had much of a choice, he'd promised he'd let Lex make their vote if he agreed to sing with him.

"Okay, people, here's the winner," one of the few kids who hadn't participated announced. They'd make those who stayed out of the game count the votes to make sure it was fair. He looked at the paper a girl showed him, and said, "it's Chloe Sullivan!" 

"Do you think we should feel indignant she won at our expense?" Lex asked Clark over the noise everyone was making as they congratulated Chloe.

"Nah, I like the song she chose for us. And I'm too happy for the way things turned out tonight. Our being together had a favorable reception, don't you think?" Clark said, nuzzling Lex's neck.

"For the most part, yes," Lex said, tilting his head to give Clark more access to his throat.

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

"Never have I ever been in love," Lana ignored the hurt in Whitney's eyes as she said so. Instead, she focused on Lex. Lex wouldn't drink, and this was the best way she could think of to get him away from Clark. She'd make Clark see Lex was just using him. Which he wasn't, put Lana didn't think that was a possibility. She'd been watching them all night, singing, dancing, kissing or just sitting together, enjoying each other's company. Apparently, everyone else was fine with it. She tried to get Pete to do something about it, but he just blew her off. 

"He's the one Clark loves," he'd said. "As long as he's happy, I'm OK with it." Those were his words. What was _wrong_ with him?! This was Lex Luthor they were talking about. Pete hated all things Luthor! She tried to point this out, but he was already walking away towards Chloe, who was smiling at him. So there was a goal for the slut costume, she thought. 

Lana was angry. She wanted to be the center of Clark's universe again. Thinking about what Pete had said, she thought she knew what to do to get that back. Clark loved Lex... so, all she had to do was prove Lex didn't love him, and it would be over, right? The moment came to do so at the end of the party, when only a few kids remained, Chloe, Pete, Clark, Whitney and herself among them. They decided to play 'Never have I ever', each taking a sip from their drink if they'd done the mentioned thing. 

So here she was, waiting for Clark to realize his feelings were unreturned, when she saw Lex lift his glass and, looking at Clark, take a drink.

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

Lex hated Lana; now more than ever. He wanted to be alone with Clark to tell him he loved him, but she had to ruin that. What the hell, he decided the kids left were too drunk to count as an audience, and if this was the way he had to confess his feelings to Clark, then so be it. He wasn't going to lie to Clark again; not now, not ever. Clark had already taken a sip, and Lex prayed to God he meant *him*. Not that he thought he deserved that love, but he wanted it. Needed it. So he lifted his glass, looked at Clark, and took a drink.

"I love you, Clark," Lex said, never looking away from those beautiful eyes. "This isn't the way I wanted to tell you, but it's the truth. I love you. You're the only person I've ever been in love with."

"Oh, Lex, God... I love you, too. It's been only you. It always will be," Clark said before kissing Lex. Slowly. Sweetly. Lovingly. 

"No! It's not him, it's me! You loved me since the moment you met me!" Lana was _really_ angry. Her plan had gone extremely _wrong_. 

"Oh, shut up, Lana. You brought this up, now deal," Chloe wasn't going to let her do this to Clark. 

"It was a crush, Lana, I never loved you. Just a crush I outgrew," Clark said, trying to make her understand.

"You should have taken your chance when you had it, Lana," Lex said calmly. "And you can't say I didn't make sure you had plenty of opportunities to do so."

"No, she didn't," Clark told Lex. "Didn't you hear what I said? It's been only you. The moment I met you, I fell in love with you. She had no chance with you here. Even if you had left, she wouldn't have had any chance, for I'd still be in love with you. I'll always be." He smiled at Lex. Lex smiled back, on the verge of tears. 

"No! Clark, he doesn't love you. He's a Luthor, he doesn't know _how_ to love!" Even coming from her, Lana's words hurt Lex deeply. 

"Don't you ever say that again. Lex is nothing like his father. After all he's gone through, he's the one person who can know how important love is. His loving me makes me the luckiest person in the world. And if you ever say anything like that again, you'll regret you ever came across me."

"Clark! Whitney, do something!"

"Oh, so now you remember I exist? You deserve that threat, Lana. You're the most banal, conceited, self absorbed person I've ever met, and you should have thought before opening your mouth." With that, Whitney stormed out of the room.

If Clark's words had been a shock, it was nothing compared to how taken aback everyone was by Whitney's. Clark's reaction, even if it was against Lana, was somewhat understandable; he was defending his love, after all. But no one had expected Whitney to address Lana that way. The last few kids left after Whitney, leaving only Clark, Lex, Chloe, Pete and a shaken Lana in the castle.

Whitney's words seemed to have gotten through to her. She looked more shocked by her own actions than by his. 

"I think you should leave, now." Surprisingly enough, it was Pete who spoke. Lana didn't need to be told twice; sobbing, she murmured a mumbled 'sorry', got to her feet and left.

"It's been a long night, I think the best thing would be for everyone to go to bed," Lex said after a few moments' silence.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting us stay over, man," Pete told Lex.

"Don't mention it," Lex replied, "come on, I'll show you to your rooms."

Lex led them all to the second floor and assigned Chloe and Pete adjacent rooms in the same corridor as his own. Having said goodnight to the teens, he then went to his own bedroom, followed closely by Clark. 

Having entered the room and closed the door behind them, Clark moved to kiss Lex.

"I know two years isn't exactly a short wait, but do you think it was too soon to let them know?" Clark asked. "Not that I'm complaining, I enjoyed making out in front of my friends. And we put Lana in her place."

"God, I _ hate_ that bitch!" Lex said angrily. 

"See it this way. We got to shock everyone by coming out, we had fun at a party where we could make out in front of people that actually know who we are, and we don't need to hide our relationship anymore. Meanwhile, Lana lost her boyfriend and was ridiculed in front of most of the school, which – now she knows – thinks she has no brain." Clark smiled at Lex.

"Well, when you put it that way... I still hate her." I know she probably wasn't thinking when she said all those things, but it still hurt, Lex thought.

"I know. She said some things I'll never forgive... but do you really want to talk about her right now?" Clark said, nipping Lex's earlobe.

Lex didn't answer; instead, he tilted his head up and claimed Clark's lips in a sweet kiss, all his anger dissipating by the pure rightness of it. They slowly stripped each other, never breaking the kiss except to get rid of Clark's tank top and Lex's dress, and moved to the bed. Clark lay down and brought Lex on top of him, caressing his back with gentle strokes. Their love-making that evening was tender, blue eyes never leaving green. It was a confirmation of their previous declaration more than a need to satisfy physical urges. They loved each other for long hours before falling asleep wrapped around each other. 

End

* + ..· º ~ º · .. + *

* * *

[1] 'Rite of Passage' by Rushlight is a wonderful HP/SS and can be found at Ink Stained Fingers 

[2] 'Love Under Will' by Aja is an amazing HP/DM story and can be found at The Potter Slash Archive 

[3] Part of the lyrics to Jill Sobule's 'Supermodel' 

[4] Lyrics from Shonen Knife's Buttercup (I'm A Super Girl) from 'The Powerpuff Girls: Heroes and Villains'_  
  
_


End file.
